Machine Boy!
by Mihael Keehl is Still Alive
Summary: Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk membalas kematian kakak."
1. Chapter 1

Huehehehehehehehe!!!!!!

Ini, fic kedua yang aku buat. Semoga bermanfaat!!! -halah-

(3) sebenarnya aku nggak berani bikin fic ini. Tapi tetep aja pengen bikin gara- gara nonton Machine Girl nih!!!

Biarin deh! Yang kuat sadis- sadis baca aja. Yang nggak suka cari cerita lain ya!!!!

Disclaimer : Om Mashashi Kishimoto -Sambil Bikin Boneka Voodoo-

Tapi Machine Boy aku yang bikin!!!! Kyahahahahahaha!!!! -Jadi Gila-

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Machine Boy © Mihael Keehl Is Still Alive**

-

-

-

" A- aku mo- mohon jangan lempar pisau itu…" jerit seorang anak laki- laki dengan sebutir apel diatas kepalanya.

" Tenanglah Konohamaru, kau akan baik- baik saja kalau tidak banyak bergerak." Kata laki- laki berbadan tegap dengan kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya.

" Shino, ayo kita lempar lagi!!!" kata laki- laki dengan kacamata minus dan rambut di kuncir.

" Sabar Kabuto, kita nikmati ini perlaha- lahan."

" KUMOHON HENTIKAN!!!" jerit Konohamaru.

" Kau tak bisa diam cengeng? Hmm… baiklah sebagai hukumannya, kami berempat akan melempar pisau ini bersama- sama. Ahahaha.." kata Shino.

" Kumohon jangan…. Aku tidak mau mati…" tangis Konohamaru.

" Aku tidak perduli. Kau harus dapatkan hukumanmu!!" teriak Shino dan dengan membabi buta dia melempar pisau kearah Konohamaru, bukan keapelnya. Berarti kali ini dia berniat untuk membunuh Konohamaru.

" HENTIKAN!!!" sebuah suara menghentika aksi 4 anak yang membabi buta itu.

" Siapa kau?" tanya Kabuto.

" Kau lupa siapa aku? Aku Naruto! Adik dari Deidara! Perempuan yang kalian kerjai hingga meninggal!" kata Naruto lantang.

" Deidara? Siapa itu? Namanya jelek sekali!" kata Kisame. Salah seorang dari 4 laki- laki itu.

" Apa? Berani sekali kau menghina kakakku." bentak Naruto berang.

" Aku tak kenal siapa kau, dan orang yang bernama Deidara itu! Dan karena kau telah mengganggu kesenangan kami terimalah balasan kami, kaulah yang kali ini yang menjadi sasarannya!" kata Kisame seraya menyerang Naruto.

Dengan sigap Naruto menghindar, ia melompat keatas seraya meronggoh ranselnya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah sabit.

" Ayo kita nikmati 'pestanya'!" kata Naruto. Aksi saling menyerang pun tak dapat dihindari.

" Rasakan tajamnya pisauku ini! Hiyaaahhh!!" teriak Shino sambil menerjang Naruto.

Crash!

Sabit yang dipegang Naruto mengayun dengan indah. Cepat namun terasa pelan. Shino tak dapat melihat gerakan tangan Naruto. Dan tanpa disadarinya lengannya telah lepas dari tangannya.

" Uwarghhhh!!! Lenganku! LENGANKU!!!!!" jerit Shino panik. Darah keluar dari potongan tangannya. Lengannya yang lepas teronggok dilantai seperti sampah. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

" Bagaimana? Masih mau kau lanjutkan? Bahkan aku yang berlengan satu masih lebih cepat dari pada kau!!" kata Naruto sambil mengangkat lengannya yang tinggal setengah. Hanya dari bahu hingga siku. Nada suaranya terdengar meremehkan. " Dan sekarang, kita sama." Kata Naruto dengan senyum yang menyeramkan.

" RASAKAN INIII!!!!" teriak Kisame. Ia menerjang.

Naruto kembali menghindar. Ia melompat dengan ringan dan melakukan salto diudara. Tangannya gesit mengambil benda besar keperakan dari ranselnya, kemudian dipasangnya benda itu ditangannya yang buntung.

Dor dor dor.

Naruto mengarahkan benda itu keudara dan menembakan peluru sekenanya.

" Bagus bukan? Benda inilah yang akan 'MENGHABISI NYAWA KALIAN!!!'" tanpa banyak omong, Naruto menembakan peluru ke 4 orang di hadapannya. Mereka semua terlihat pucat, begitu melihat benda yang akan 'membunuh' mereka bukanlah mainan. Dan mereka berpencar, berusaha melindungi diri.

" AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" tawa Naruto. Ia begitu menikmati 'permainan' ini. Dengan sekali tembak ia menghabisi setengah dari tubuh Shino. Yang tertinggal hanyalah tubuh bagian perut hingga kakinya.

Tak peduli kalau tubuh itu tak lagi bernyawa, Naruto terus menembaki tubuh itu. Hingga benar- benar tak tersisa. Rasa mual melanda tiga temannya.

" Kau curang! Benda itu senjata sungguhan!!" bentak Haku yang sejak tadi hanya diam menonton.

" Ha?! Curang? Bukankah kalian lebih curang dari pada aku?" kata Naruto.

Tubuh tiga orang yang masih bertahan hidup itu bergetar hebat. Antara perasaan takut dan marah karena teman mereka tewas tak bersisa.

Perkelahian masih terus dilanjutkan. Kali ini tembakan yang dilepaskan Naruto lebih membabi buta. Mengarah ke segala arah. Dinding di tempat itu pun menjadi sasarannya. Namun dinding itupun dapat hancur sama halnya dengan tubuh Shino.

" MONSTER!!!" jerit Haku. Ia hendak melarikan diri. Namun tanpa ampun Naruto menembakinya hingga tak tersisa. Semburan darah menyebar kesegala arah. _Dua orang tewas, tinggal dua lagi._

" JANGAN PERNAH LARI DARIKU!!!!" kata Naruto masih terus menembak. Salah satu peluru mengenai bola mata Kabuto.

" ARGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kabuto mengerang kesakitan, namun tak bertahan lama. Tubuhnya yang terbaring ditembaki oleh Naruto. Tubuh itu menggelepar. Rasa sakit yang tak terbayangkan membuat Kabuto tak dapat berteriak. Padahal ia masih bernyawa. Tembakan yang bertubi- tubi terus dirasakannya. Hingga akhirnyapun ia merenggang nyawa.

_Tiga orang tewas, tinggal satu orang lagi._

Kali ini tinggal Kisame yang masih hidup. Berusaha melarikan diri ia bersembunyi disegala tempat. Aksi saling sembunyi terjadi cukup lama. Tembakan yang tepat di belakang kepalalah yang mengakhiri hidup Kisame.

-

_Jerit kesakitan kalian adalah lagu nina bobo untuk kalian sendiri. Musik pengiring menuju neraka tempat dimana seharusnya kalian berada. Disanalah kalian akan mendapatkan rasa sakit yang lebih. Bersenang- senanglah. Menjerit lebih keras! Agar aku dapat mendengarnya dari sini. Menjeritlah dengan penuh rasa penyesalan!!!_

-

" Apa kau baik- baik saja?" tanya Naruto pada Konohamaru yang bersembunyi dibalik tiang besi. Badannya bergetar ketakutan. " Apa kau baik- baik saja?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya.

" PEMBUNUH!!!!" teriak Kanohamaru. Ia berlari kalang kabut. Dan menghilang setelah melewati sebuah tikungan.

-

***

-

-

(Naruto POV)

' _Pembunuh? Ahaha… Pembunuh? Bukan panggilan yang buruk. Demi Kakak, menjadi seorang pembunuh pun aku rela. Psikopat kalau perlu. Apa pun akan aku lakukan asalkan dapat membalaskan dendamku dan rasa sakit hati kakak.'_

Ingatanku melayang ke waktu sebulan yang lalu.

-

-

Flashback (1 bulan yang lalu)

-

-

Duk duk duk. SRAK.

" Naruto!!! Kau keren sekali!!" seru Kiba setelah melihat tembakan Naruto.

" Ehehe! Arigato, Kiba. Tapi ini belum apa- apa." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Perlihatkan sekali lagi padaku!!!" pinta Kiba.

" Ehehehe. Perhatikan baik- baik ya!!" perintah Naruto. Perasaannya senang sekali bila ada yang memujinya.

Duk duk duk. SRAK.

Sekali lagi tembakan Naruto masuk dengan mulus.

" HOEE!!! Three pointmu keren buanget Naruto!!!!" jerit Kiba hiperbola.

" Huehehe… jadi malu." kata Naruto tersipu.

" Tapi yang tadi itu benar- benar keren!!!"

" Ah bisa saja…" kata Naruto merendah. Padahal hatinya senang sekali.

" Naru-Chan!!" sebuah suara menghentikan percakapan Naruto dan Kiba.

" Aniki?" kata Naruto terkejut. Ternyata kakaknya Deidara datang menjemputnya.

" Aniki?" tanya Kiba. Ia terkejut. Kiba tak pernah tahu kalau Naruto memiliki seorang kakak.

" Ada apa aniki kesini?" tanya Naruto. Tak biasanya Deidara menjemputnya ke sekolah.

" Memang kenapa kalau kakakmu ini menjemput, Naru?"

" Tidak biasa." Jawab Naruto jujur. Deidara hanya tersenyum simpul.

" Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Kata Deidara.

" Baiklah. Kiba!! Aku pulang duluan ya!" teriak Naruto pada Kiba yang sedang melempar- lempar bola ke-ring.

" Oke! Sampai besok!" kata Kiba. Dan Naruto juga Deidara pulang ke rumah mereka.

***

" Lalu, apa yang ingin kakak bicarakan?" tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan mereka.

" Hm… begini, ada barang yang ingin aku beli. Jadi aku mau pakai uang simpanan kita. Bolehkan?" tanya Deidara.

" Loh, kenapa Kakak bilang padaku? Bukannya masalah keuangan kakak yang urus?"

" Bukan begitu. Kali ini beda. Aku mau menggambil uang dalam jumlah besar."

" Ungg… ya sudah. Pakai saja. Tapi jangan dipakai semua. Nanti kita tak punya persedian lagi." kata Naruto.

" Terima Kasih!!! Nanti aku ganti deh." Janji Deidara.

" Ya sudah, sekarang kita belanja dulu, bahan makanan kita sudah habis."

" Baiklah."

***

Tuk tuk tuk. Bunyi pisau yang beradu dengan talanan. Deidara sedang memotong wortel dan Naruto memotong kentang. Naruto mulai angkat bicara untuk menghilangkan kesunyian.

" Kak, uangnya mau kakak pakai buat apa sih?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Eh?" Deidara gelagapan. Dia terlihat panik dan berusaha mencari alasan. " Ada buku yang mau kakak beli."

" Buku? Iya sih… kakak kan memang senang membaca. Apakah tentang seni?"

" Eh? Ahahahaha… begitulah."

" Oh, ya sudah."

" Eh Naruto, sudah makan malam kakak mau kerumah Sasori dulu ya?"

" Mau apa? Belajar bersama?"

" Ahahaha. Yah, kira- kira begitu." kata Deidara sambil memainkan rambutnya.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap heran pada kakaknya ini. Tak biasanya dia salah tingkah seperti ini. Namun, pikirannya kebali pada kentang yang sedang dipotongnya. Setelah semua kentang dan wortel di potong dan dicuci, Deidara mengambil alih pekerjaan. Disuruhnya Naruto menunggu di meja makan. Naruto hanya menurut, dan ia menunggu sambil membaca buku.

" Yeah! Makanan sudah siap!!!" kata Deidara.

" Asik… akhirnya jadi juga. Aku sudah lapar dari tadi."

" Ahahaha. Yuk kita makan. Ittadakimasu!"

" Ittadakimasu." kata Naruto. Dan merekapun memulai acara makan mereka, dan dibumbui sedikit obrolan selama makan.

-

" Nah, Naruto kakak berangkat dulu ya?"

" Jangan lama-lama kak."

" Iya tunggu saja. Aku pasti pulang sebelum jam tidurmu." janji Deidara.

***

Deidara berlari kecil kearah sebuah trowongan dekat sebuah pabrik kosong. Matanya mencari- cari sesosok tubuh yang akan ditemuinya. Dilihatnya seorang berambut merah yang sedang meringkuk di dalam trowongan.

" Sasori!" panggil Deidara.

" Deidara? Lama sekali kau datang."

" Maaf, aku harus cari alasan agar Naruto tidak curiga."

" Ya sudah. Ayo kita kesana." ajak Sasori.

Mereka berjalan mengendap-endap didalam sebuah gedung kosong yang cukup besar. Seolah telah hapal jalan menuju tempat yang mereka tuju, mereka berjalan dengan perasaan penuh harap.

" Semoga setelah ini, mereka akan benar- benar selesai mengerjai kita." kata Sasori.

" Ku harap juga begitu. Aku lelah begini terus."

" Aku takut ibu tahu masalah ini. Mungkin dia akan nekad memberitahukan ini pada polisi. Padahal kita tahu itu adalah hal yang percuma."

" Hn, aku tak ingin Naruto terlibat masalah ini."

Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju. Disana berkumpul segerombolan bayangan dengan berbagai jenis pemukul ditangan mereka. Melihat itu Sasori dan Deidara hanya dapat menelan ludah dan berusaha membulatkan tekat untuk menghentikan semua ini.

" Lama sekali kalian datang." Sebuah suara terdengar didalam kegelapan ruangan yang mencekam. Yang terlihat hanya bayang-bayang tubuh.

" Maaf Uchiha san, kami harus mengalihkan perhatian keluarga kami." Ujar Deidara mengutarakan alasannya.

" Aku tak butuh alasan." Ujar Uchiha itu dingin, " lalu mana uang yang aku minta?"

" I-ini." Kata Sasori dan Deidara bersamaan.

" Hn?" kening Uchiha itu berkerut. " Apa- apaan ini? Aku tidak minta segini! Kalian mau mengerjaiku?" bentak Uchiha seraya menendang kepala Sasori. Dan Sasori jatuh terlentang. Dan darah keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

" Maaf Uchiha san, hanya segitu yang dapat kami bawa. Kami tak punya uang sebanyak kau minta."

" Aku tak butuh alasan!" bentak Uchiha itu sekali lagi, dan kali ini dia menendang kepala Deidara. Cukup keras, namun tak membuat Deidara jatuh. Melihat itu si Uchiha menendang Deidara sekali lagi. Deidara masih bertahan. Terus menerus. Dan pada akhirnya yang lain ikut memukuli Deidara. Ada yang menggunakan pemukul dan ada yang hanya dengan tangan kosong. Kali ini Deidara roboh. Melihat kawannya di keroyok, Sasori datang membantu. Namun percuma, mereka berdua dikeroyok hingga pingsan ditempat.

-

-

-

-

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

TBC

To Be Continued

Tubercullose

Hehehehehe…

-

-

-

**BBBN**

**B**incang- **B**incang **B**areng **N**aruto

Naruto : Haduh haduh, aku kok jadi orang jahat ya? .???

Naru : Ohohohoho, Naruto cocok kok jadi protagonist ato antagonis. Soalnya Naruto keren~

Sasuke : Heh! Kenapa gua gak ada dalam ni cerita? (death glare)

Naru : Gak ada lowongan pekerjaan buat lu!

: Tapi tenang, lo yang jadi Uchihanya. Sebenarnya aku masih bingung. Mau pake Itachi apa Sasuke.

Itachi : Gua aja. Lagi butuh duit nih~ (melas- melas)

Naru : Liat nanti deh. (sok jual mahal)

Itachi : Acting gua lebih bagus dari pada si Sasumat

Sasuke : Sasumat???

Itachi : Sasuke Tomat.

Sasuke : -chidori-

Itachi : -gosong-

Naruto&Naru : -tutup idung ada bau gosong-

Naru : Udah ah, aku mau pake Sasuke aja. Soalnya dia akan merasakan siksaan dunia disini.

: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!-meradang-

All : -Sweat drop-

Naru : Pokoke aku mau buat Sasuke dan om Fugaku menderita.

Fugaku : Asal dibayar mahal gua mau aja. ($_$)

Naru : Hehehehe, actor professional emang beda. -sambil nyusun rencana penyiksaan buat Sasuke n om Fugaku-

Naruto : Kalo gini, kasih bocoran chap selanjutnya dong….

Naru : gak ah. Kan jadi ga rame. Tapi aku mau buat beda. Nggak kayak filmnya aku mau buat lebih sadis.

Naruto : Emang kuat?

Naru : Nggak tau.

: Udahan ah. Lama- lama malah jadi curhat gua. Acara BBBN sampai disini dulu. Mungkin berlanjut mungkin

: mungkin berlanjut, mungkin tidak. Ahahahaha.

All : Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hehehehe….

Terima kasih buat teman- teman yang sudah mau baca fic gaje ku….

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah baca fic sebelumnya. Yang belum, baca ya? (promosi)

Bagi yang mau review, silahkan klik yang dibawah, yang mau daftar jadi penggemar rahasia, pendaftaran masih dibuka. Silahkan hubungi ( 72777777) hehehehe…

Review kalian adalah semangatku!!!!! Hahahaha…

Review please?????????

(.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ehem, Misi, saya numpang lanjutin ni fic. **

**Diizinin?**

**Enggak?**

**Ya udah. Aya tetep maksa!**

**-**

**-**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Masashi Kashimoto © NARUTO**

**Mihael Keehl Is Still Alive © Machine Boy!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**-**

" Aku tak butuh alasan!" bentak Uchiha itu sekali lagi, dan kali ini dia menendang kepala Deidara. Cukup keras, namun tak membuat Deidara jatuh. Melihat itu si Uchiha menendang Deidara sekali lagi. Deidara masih bertahan. Terus menerus. Dan pada akhirnya yang lain ikut memukuli Deidara. Ada yang menggunakan pemukul dan ada yang hanya dengan tangan kosong. Kali ini Deiadara roboh. Melihat kawannya di keroyok, Sasori datang membantu. Namun percuma, mereka berdua dikeroyok hingga pingsan ditempat.

-

-

-

"nggh…" Deidara mengejap ejapkan matanya. Sinar matahari yang lah yang membuat matanya sakit. Tiba- tiba rasa sakit menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasakan rasa ngilu dibagian rahangnya. Ia raba rahangnya. Dirasakannya sakit yang menusuk. Terdapat sebuah luka disana.

Deidara melihat sekeliling. Ternyata ia benar- benar kewalahan tadi malam. Hingga akhirnya ia tidak sadarkan diri. Dilihatnya Sasori terbaring lemah disampingnya. Luka- lukapun menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

"Sasori, Sasori, ayo bangun." Deidara membangunkan Sasori dengan mengguncang- guncangkan tubuh itu. Tak ada reaksi. "Hei, jangan pura- pura pingsan. Aku tahu kau sudah sadar sejak tadi." Kata Deidara sekali lagi. Masih tak ada reaksi. Namun, tak lama kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan.

"Aku lelah Deidara. Hidup seperti ini membuatku tidak tenang. Mana lagi jika ibu dan ayah mengetahui hal ini. Mereka pasti tak akan tinggal diam." Sasori memandang wajah Deidara. Dimatanya terlihat rasa khawatir akan kedua orang tuanya.

"Hn, aku tahu. Aku juga bingung. Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa pada Naruto jika melihatku pulang dengan keadaan babak belur seperti ini."

"Lalu, menurutmu apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan? Masihkah kita harus tetap berbohong pada mereka tentang hal ini? Tapi aku tak sanggup membohongi mereka."

"Baiklah, bagaimana menurutmu jika kita membereskan masalah ini sendiri?"

"Aku tidak mau. Kalau begitu aku lebih memilih untuk melarikan diri. Aku yakin kita tak mampu menghadapi mereka."

"Apa kita akan sembunyi seumur hidup?"

"Aku rasa tidak. Tapi mungkin untuk sementara kita pura- pura tidak tahu saja. Dan segera melarikan diri ketika bertemu dengan mereka."

"Entahlah. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan untuk sementara." Deidara pun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, dan bergegas kembali pulang kerumah dengan pikirannya masing- masing.

-

-

-

"Aku pulang." Seru Deidara dari arah pintu masuk apartemen mereka.

"Kakak? Kenapa kau baru pulang sepagi ini?" tanya Naruto yang keluar dari kamarnya begitu mendengar suara Deidara dari arah pintu. "Astaga, kakak apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu?" tanyan Naruto seraya mendekat.

"Tidak ada apa- apa. Maaf aku baru pulang. Kemarin aku baru saja berkelahi dengan Sasori. Hingga akhirnya aku malah menginap disana."

"Berkelahi dengan Sasori san? Kalian meributkan masalah apa? Sampai berkelahi segala. Dan lihat, wajah kakak jadi terlihat jelek."

"Bukankah aku tetap tampan dalam keadaan apapun?" tanya Deidara dengan wajah pura- pura polos.

"Yah, terserahlah." Naruto hanya diam menghadapi tingkah narsis kakaknya. "Ya sudah, sini aku obati." Kata Naruto seraya membawa kotak obat disalah satu tangannya.

-

-

-

Naruto telah selesai menobati luka Deidara. Dan kini Deidara sedang beristirahat dikamarnya. Karena hari ini hari minggu. Biasanya,mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bersih- bersih rumah. Namun kali ini hanya Naruto yang mengerjakannya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kakak? Tak biasanya ia bertentangan dengan Sasori san hingga akhirnya baku hantam. Lagi pula mereka kan sahabat. Mana mungkin hanya karena masalah kecil mereka bertengkar?' Naruto mulai curiga, namun ia diam saja. Ia ingin kakaknya sendiri yang langsung bercerita padanya.

-

-

**Ke esokan harinya (06:54)**

Deidara mengendap- endap keluar dari kamar. Ia berusaha untuk tidak berisik yang akhirnya malah membangunkan Naruto. Kemudian diambilnya kunci rumah yang tergantung didekat pintu masuk.

"Aku berangkat Naruto." Kata Deidara berbisik. Ia tak ingin membangunkan Naruto dan membuatnya lebih penasaran untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Perlahan pintu apartemen ditutupnya. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Dan pergi mengikutinya.

-

-

Deidara berlari dengan kencang. Udara yang terasa menggigit seolah tak menghalanginya untuk mencapai tujuannya. Rumah Sasori. Walau sudah terengah- engah, Deidara masih terus berlari. Terus, terus, hingga akhirnya ia berhenti didepan sebuah ruko. Sebuah bengkel mobil yang cukup besar. Pintu rollingnya sudah terbuka separuh. Ketika ia masuk dilihatnya orang tua Sasori yang sedang sibuk mengotak- atik mesin mobil merah dihadapan mereka.

Alis mereka terangkat begitu melihat Deidara masuk begitu saja.

"Hei, mana sopan santunmu?" handrik Miki. Ibu Sasori.

"Permisi tante, paman!" teriak Deidara karena ia sudah jauh dari tempat berdiri orang tua Sasori. Mendengar itu Miki mendengus. Sedangkan ayah Sasori Seichiro hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sudahlah Miki, namanya juga remaja." Kata Seiciro sambil terus membereskan pekerjaannya. "Lebih baik kita selesaikan pekerjaan ini supaya lebih cepat istirahat. Aku sudah lelah." Kata Seichiro.

"Hem, ya." Kata Miki singkat. Jika dengan Seichiro ia tak banyak bicara.

-

"Sasori, Sasori, ayo kita pergi." Kata Deidara setelah membuka pintu kamar Sasori dengan kasar. Dilihatnya Sasori meringkuk didalam selimut tebalnya yang bergambar boneka marionette. Dalam kamar itupun penuh dengan boneka marionette. Tak sedikit pula boneka tangan yang disimpan didalam lemari.

"Sasori? Kau masih tidur?" tanya Deidara sambil menguncang tubuh Sasori. Ketika menyentuh tubuh Sasori dirasakannya tubuh itu gemetar. Deidara yakin Sasori sudah bangun. "Sasori....."

"Deidara, aku takut...." kata Sasori berbisik.'

"Takut?" tanya Deidara. "takut akan apa?"

"Aku takut mereka akan mencari kita. Atau mungkin mereka akan mencari keluarga kita. Dan membunuh keluarga kita." Kata Sasori yang masih meringkuk didalam selimutnya. Sura terdengar serak. Mungkin ia menangis.

Deidara diam setelah mendengar perkataan Sasori. Sebenarnya iapun merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi ia tak yakin, haruskah ia menghawatirkan hal itu? Sedangkan ia pun sedang dalam kesulitan. Egois memang.

"Lebih baik kita akhiri semua ini." Kata Deidara memutuskan. "Apakah kita akan tetap hidup setelah ini atau tidak, kita lihat nanti. Yang penting kali ini kita lindungi keluarga kita."

"Tapi aku belum mau mati." Kata Sasori. Tanginya pun pecah.

"Apa kau ingin tetap seperti ini?" tanya Deidara.

"Aku tidak tau..." Sasori bimbang.

"SASORI!" bentak Deidara. Begitu dibentak Sasori berhenti terisak. Kemudian menatap tajam kearah Deidara.

"Jika kau mau menyelesaikan ini semua sendiri, silahkan tapi aku lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi!" kata Sasori dengan nada tinggi. Matanya yang berair berkilat marah. Entah marah karena apa, Deidara tidak tahu.

"Tapi..... kalau begini terus bagaimana nasib kita?" tanya Deidara. Nadanya melunak. Sepetinya ia ciut begitu melihat Sasori yang sedang marah.

"Aku tak mau tahu! Yang pasti aku tak mau lagi ikut terlibat dimasalah ini." Kata Sasori. Kemudian ia berlari keluar kamar. Dan Deidara mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sasori! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Seichiro begitu melihat Sasori yang keluar rumah masih dengan piyama yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Sasori, Tunggu!!!" teriak deidara sambil mengejar Sasori.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Miki ketika melihat Deidara lewat. Tangannya menagkap lengan Deidara dan membuatnya berhenti. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?" tanya Miki. Suaranya terdengar galak. Dan wajahnya mengatakan ia tak suka melihat Deidara.

"A-anu..."

"Hooo... aku ingat. Kau kan anak dari pasangan pemerintah yang bunuh diri dengan menjatuhkan mobil mereka ke tebing, bukan?" tanya Miki. Wajahnya terlihat mencela.

"Orang tuaku tidak bunuh diri!" kata Deidara setengah berteriak.

"Aku tak peduli. Dan aku tak suka jika kau berteman dengan anakku! Jauhi dia. Aku tak sudi anakku berteman dengan anak sepertimu!" kata Miki tajam.

Mendengar itu mata Deidara terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka ada orang yang membecinya hingga seperti itu. Dan lagi Deidara tidak suka mendengar Miki menghina orang tuanya. Tanpa banyak bicara Deidara meninggalkan orang tua Sasori dan kembali mengejar Sasori.

Deidara terus berlari walau sebenarnya ia sudah kehilangan Sasori. Dengan perasaan bingung, Deidara mencari kesana kemari. Ketika ia berbelok kedalam sebuah gang sempit yang kumuh, dilihatnya orang- orang yang mengejarnya tadi malam sedang berkumpul dan sedang meokok dengan ditemani berkaleng- kaleng bir disamping mereka.

Melihat itu, Deidara memutar balik. Dan tepat saat itu Deidara melihat Sasori yang dikejar oleh para berandalan yang sering memalak mereka. Akhirnya Deidara ikut berlari mendekati Sasori.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi!" kata Deidara.

"..." Sasori diam namun masih terus berlari.

"Sekarang kita akan sembunyi kemana?" tanya Deidara tak peduli dengan reaksi Sasori yang membuat hatinya sedikit mencelos. Tak pernah Sasori mengacuhkannya seperti itu.

"..." Sasori tak membalas. Namun ia menarik tangan D0eidara untuk mengikutinya berlari kearah gedung kosong yang lumayan besar. Gedung tingkat lima yang sepertinya sedang direnovasi setelah terjadi kebakaran 5 tahun yang lalu.

Masih menarik tangan Deidara, Sasori berlari menaiki tangga tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang kesemutan karena sudah tak kuat lagi berlari.

Lantai satu

Lantai dua

Lantai tiga

Lantai empat

Lantai lima...

Dan tepat dilantai paling atas, orang- orang yang mengejar mereka telah menunggu. Dengan masing- masing membawa pemukul baseball dan stik golf.

Glek.

Deidara dan Sasori hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat pemandangan itu.

Padahal mereka ingin lari dari kejaran singa, tapi kenapa malah mendatangi kandangnya? Bodoh sekali.

Kali ini Deidara dan Sasori tidak dapat lari lagi karena mereka sudah dikepung.

"Jadi apa sekarang?" tanya Deidara dan Sasori bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita hajar saja mereka?" tanya Sasori. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Namun sepertinya ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan nyawanya.

"Ya." Jawab Deidara mantap.

"Dan tak usah peduli akankah kita mati setelah ini."

"Ya." Kata Deidara menulang jawaban sebelumnya.

"Kalau mati nanti, kau harus membayar janjimu."

"Janji apa?" tanya Deidara dengan wajah bingung.

"Gameku yang kau hancurkan itu harus kau ganti."

"Ya, aku tahu." Kata Deidara teringat akan janjinya yang telah ia lupakan dengan sengaja.

"Sasori, kalau kau mati duluan, tunggu aku sampai aku mati. Nanti kita ke akhirat sama- sama."

"Ya." Bersamaan dengan jawaban Sasori, orang- orang itu menerjang mereka dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Mati kalian!" teriak orang- orang itu seraya menerjang.

-

-

'Kemana perginya kakak?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. Ia masih terus mencari walaupun ketika ia mengikuti hingga rumah Sasori, dia kehilangan Deidara.

-

-

Orang- orang mengeroyok Deidara dan Sasori terus menerus tanpa ampun. Kepala Deidara mereka pukul dengan pemukul baseball tanpa ampun. Mereka pukul kepala itu bertubi- tubi. Tanpa mempedulikan jeritan kecil tertahan dari Deidara.

"Heyya!!!" Deidara mengamuk. Ia memukul dengan membabi buta. Tak peduli apakah tepat sasaran. Yang dia inginkan adalah tak mati sia- sia sebelum puas menghajar mereka.

"Argh." Sasori limbung. Pipinya dipukul dengan stik golf dan membut pipinya lebam. Tapi Sasori tak peduli. Ia ingin menghajar mereka sampai puas sebelum mati.

Pesta baku hantam itu semakin memanas. Tak peduli apakah pertarungan mereka berat sebelah atau tidak. Namun, Deidara dan Sasori tak sanggup lagi. Tubuh mereka telah penuh dengan luka. Dan pipi Deidara sobek karena tersayat pisau lipat lawannya. Dan darahpun keluar dari sana.

"Argh..." Deidara mengerang kesakitan. Sama halnya dengan Sasori.

Tiba- tiba kaki mereka ditarik oleh empat orang. Dua orang menarik kai Deidara, dan dua orang lagi menarik kaki Sasori. Ditarik seperti itu membuat kepala Sasori dan Deidara terbentur kelantai. Merasakan rasa sakit itu membat mereka kembali mengerang. Tak peduli dengan erangan Deidara dan Sasori, mereka terus menarik.

Setibanya mereka di beranda gedung itu, badan Sasori dan Deidara mereka angkat. Deidara dan Sasori tersentak kaget dan mereka meronta. Namun rontaan mereka membuat salah seorang dari mereka meninju wajah mereka.

"Lebih baik kalian hentikan perlawanan kalian." Kata salah satu dari mereka. "Karena sebentar lagi kalian akan di jemput para shinigami. Ahahahahaha." Kata orang itu.

Setelahnya Deidara dan Sasori merasakan tubuh mereka menyentuh tembok pembatasnya.

"Aaaaaa..............." teriakan yang terdengar memilukan terdengar oleh Deidara. Dilihatnya kesamping. Sasori tak lagi kesana. Karena Sasorilah yang lebih dulu dilempar.

"Sasori!!!!!" jerit Deidara pilu.

Bruk.

Suara jatuh tubuh Sasori terdengar oleh Deidara. Ia merinding mendengar itu. Tak lama, ia merasa tubuhnya melayang. Dan ketika ia memandang kedepan, orang- orang yang tadi memegangnya melambai kearahnya. Dan semakin lama terlihat semakin jauh. Deidara terbelalak ketika ia sadar ia telah terjatuh. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak. Namun suaranya tersumbat di tenggorokan. Tak lama semuanya terlihat hitam polos.

-

-

-

"_Hei, Deidara. Akhirnya kau mati juga. Ayo sekarang kita pergi!" _ajak Sasori yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"_Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin melihat jasadku untuk yang terakhir kali. Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama kan tadi?" _tanya Deidara sambil tersenyum tipis.

"_Ternyata setelah mati wajahku tetap terlihat tampan" _kata Sasori. Mendengar perkataan Sasori alis Deidara sedikit terangkat. Kemudia ia hanya tersenyum.

"_Ya, ya. Ayo kita pergi!"_ kata Deidara. Ia dan Sasori berbalik tanpa menyadari bahwa jasad mereka kini tengah menjadi perhatian dari orang yang tak sengaja lewat.

-

-

-

**(Naruto POV)**

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, aku melihat sekumpulan orang berkumpul didepan sebuah gedung yang belum rampung. Melihat itu perasaanku tidak enak. 'Ada apa ini? Semoga tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan.'

Dengan setengah berlari aku menghampiri kerumunan itu. Mencari tahu apa yang menarik perhatian orang- orang itu.

Mataku terbelalak melihat dua jasad yang tergeletak ditanah dengan darah yang keluar dari kepala yang retak. Kakiku gemetaran. Pandanganku mulai kabur karena terhalang air mata yang perlahan mulai keluar dan membentuk sungai kecil yang menyusuri pipiku.

"Ka-kak?" aku bergumam kecil. "Sa-so-ri san?" kemudian aku jatuh terduduk disamping tubuh kakak.

Dan hanya itu yang terucap olehku. Dan mataku pun akhirnya kabur karena air mata yang tumpah. Aku ingin teriak. Namun tak bisa. Aku bagai orang bisu. Tapi kali ini mataku mengeluarkan banyak sekali air mata. Mungkin itu cukup untuk mewakili perasaanku.

Kubelai perlahan pipi kakak. Terasa dingin. Kugenggam tangan kakak yang selalu mengelus kepalaku. Tangan itu terasa dingin. Bagai orang yang putus asa aku mengosok tangan itu. Berharap tangan dingin itu kembali terasa hangat. Tapi setelah lama kugosok bukan itu yang kurasakan. Dingin itu menjalar ketubuhku.

Aku meraung. Terus meraung. Bahkan ketika tubuh kakak dan Sasorisan dibawa oleh ambulans, air mata ini tak kunjung kering juga.

-

-

-

Setelah kakak dan Sasori san di kremasi, abu mereka dikubur. Namun, saat proses penguburan dilangsungkan, aku tak lagi meangis. Aku lelah, dan air mata ini kering. Dan sekarang aku merasa begitu hampa.

Disamping nisan kakak kulihat nisan Sasori san. Dengan Miki san dan Seichiro san yang terisak didepan nisan itu. Miki san terus memangil- manggil nama Sasori san. Lalu ia berteriak. Terdengar seperti teriakan putus asa.

-

-

Malam setelah pemakaman terasa begitu buruk. Terasa begitu sepi. Merasakan kesepian seperti ini membuat mataku kembali berair. Oh, aku kembali menangis. Tapi aku menangis dalam diam. Tanpa aku sadari aku tertidur karena lelah menangis sambil memeluk bingkai foto. Foto keluarga. Dimana ayah, ibu dan kakak masih tersenyum dan masih terasa hangat. Tapi.... sekarang sudah tidak lagi.

-

-

-

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**TBC**

**To Be Continued**

**Tubercollose **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

OMG!!!!! Makin GaJe!!! Malu saya!!!! –jedukin kepala ke kursi-

Yah..... setidaknya saya sudah melanjutkan cerita yang sengaja dilupakan gara- gara kehabisan ide.

Oh... maafkan aku ceritaku... (meratap) –lebay-

Oh, terima kasih untuk Nate River Is Still Alive!!! Dan Erune san!!!! Karena telah mereview fic jelek ini!!!!

Nah, nah, sekarang giliran anda untuk me-review. Bersediakah?

Review Please.........

=== Sekilas Dialog ===

Naruto :kok, belum ada konfliknya?

Saya :jangan buru- buru dong!

Sasuke :Huh, katanya loe mo nyiksa gue.

Saya :Heh, me, Jangan asal nyeplos! Saya nggak mau buat kamu tampil lebih lama. Nggak sudi!

Sasuke :Loe bosen idup?

Naruto :Udahlah me, masih untung loe nggak cepet- cepet disiksa sama dia.

Saya :Tuh bersyukur sana!

Sasuke :Diem loe baka!

Saya :Sembarangan! Liat loe nanti! gue nggak bakal berbaik hati!

Sasuke : Gue nggak takut!

Naruto : (diam tanpa kata melihat saya dan si teme masih asik adu mulut)

Ya sud, seperti kata- kata diatas... review please!!!!!


End file.
